


Can I Have This Dance?

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Iron Bull can handle the Winter Palace like a bad drink- enough gulps and the burning has killed all the nerves you needed to be bothered.But he still isn't ready for when Dorian asks him to dance-He's joking, right?





	Can I Have This Dance?

The Winter Palace made one night last forever.

Iron Bull stood at ease by a table of desserts, making polite conversation and pleasantries, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut that every masked smile and nod was a jab of inferiority directed at his bulky stature and qunari horns. The formal sash and buttons stretched across his newly fitted silk tunic didn't matter, his clear and precise speech irrelevant, and any honor or skills he had didn't matter much to human nobility.

He took it all well and in stride- it was his job- but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. He knew damn well what they thought of him, so 'tamed' so 'civilized', a true fucking marvel of a qunari. Most were making small talk out of pure curiosity that fell just short of being full on offensive.

Dorian fit in perfectly. Oh, Iron Bull knew he hated it too, how that sparkling laugh wasn't meant for whatever Orlesian he was talking to, and how the spiced punch was far too weak for him to have a genuinely fun time. He was still on guard as Dorian strolled up to him.

All he wanted was for the night to end. The game of thrones was over- why did he have to act MORE? That was the thing about this job- he was always on his toes outside Skyhold. Whatever comments Dorian would have about qunari at such a place couldn't be good.

"Iron Bull."

"Yes?" Their bickering had been decidedly more friendly lately, but a Tevinter mage at a ball put Iron Bull on edge.

Dorian took a pastry from the table, popping the small cream puff in his mouth in one bite with a grin. A shame, really. Cream puffs were meant to be nibbled, and spilled cream licked greedily from flush lips. Ooof- bad thing to think about in public. "Now that the fate of the world has been decided, care for a dance?"

Iron Bull snorted. Always with the jokes. "With who? If you're wondering where that man went who grabbed Cullen's butt, he's out in the garden. He's a pretty one."

A huff of annoyance. "With YOU!"

"A qunari in formal attire is costume enough- you can't expect me to-"

Dorian crossed his arms. "Excuse me? A costume? Am I in a costume too, then?"

Iron Bull glanced around, hoping no one was listening in. "Whatever joke this is, it has to wait. Vivienne had her fun getting me all respectable- but I know the truth. Just save it for back home where I don't have a sham to keep up."

Dorian stared, open mouthed and clearly offended. It was a look he did well. "What are you TALKING about? Of- of all the people to turn me down for a dance, it's the one person I wanted!" 

Damnit, Iron Bull had emotions too. Normally Dorian backed off before their mutual teasing got too personal or viciously rude, but this? Bringing prejudice into a gathering that was already steeped in making the only qunari present miserable? Dorian devoured another cream puff, muttering angrily around it as he turned away, destroying it with a vengeance. "Dorian-" he growled. "You know this isn't the time to tease!"

Dorian whirled around sharply on his heel. His face was anything but teasing, fuming was more like it. Iron Bull was taken aback at the possibility he'd read Dorian wrong. "I don't know what's gotten into you- but unlike everyone else you've talked to the entire night I don't lie about my intentions nor do I get why you say the wildest obscene things to me in front of everyone I know but get hung up over a dance!" he exclaimed.

"It's- oh." Iron Bull blinked. "You aren't kidding?"

"No! Why would I be kidding?!"

Iron Bull sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm a qunari, and you know how little I genuinely fit in here. I must look ridiculous in this outfit."

Dorian's expression softened. "Oh. It hadn't occurred to me you'd think that. To me you just- you look good." Dorian's eyes raked over him with appreciation, admiration even. "Like a gentleman."

Everything Iron Bull had been dwelling on floated free, his chest loosening up. "You mean that?"

"Yes! Vivienne-" Dorian grimaced and checked his peripheral vision for her, "is right. You DO look handsome and very good and- and I know she taught you how to dance."

Iron Bull grinned. "Yeah, she did. Didn't think anyone was going to dance with me, though."

Dorian moved close and slid his hands up Iron Bull's chest to rest on his shoulders, eyes glimmering and breath hitching as he felt the raw powerful muscles under the silk. "Normally I'd lead, but I think I'd have to stand on my toes just to- you should lead."

Iron Bull raised his eyebrows and murmured a reply low and deep. "You'd have to reach to kiss me?"

Dorian shivered and pressed himself close. "Yes." Iron Bull rubbed his back and held him around his waist, grinning as he took Dorian's hand and they slowly revolved on the spot. 

"You played hard to get." Iron Bull looked at the human in his arms smugly. "I KNEW you were interested."

"I demand to be courted and desired for a certain amount of time before just anyone can bed me. Personal policy." Dorian's smile was genuine and he soaked up the affectionate look on Iron Bull's face. "Lets show these Orlesians how to dance, hm?"

"A qunari and a Vint- what a picture we make." Iron Bull deftly stepped in time to the tempo of the music and fluidly moved them to the dance floor, ignoring all the stares in favor of the soft candlelight and chandeliers and starlight shining through the palace windows. 

Dorian laughed as Iron Bull spun him, bringing him back into his arms with ease. "Speak for yourself- we make a damn good one." 

Maybe courting was a waste of time, but seeing a smile on Dorian's face was worth it. Holding him close and dancing with a Tevinter mage in front of Orlais was worth it. Even wearing a shirt was worth it. "Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff I've been thinking about, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
